More Than A Friend
by Rinny11356
Summary: "I wish I could have told that to her sooner.. That I Love Misaki..." - A Love story between two characters.. Two minds but one heart...


**A story that came into my mind while I was listening to a song! Hope you all enjoy! A KaiXMisaki love story!**

As I sat there in Card Capital, I stared at the girl who was card fighting with another man was my so called 'friend'. I stared at her long lavender hair. I wish she were mine, but she didn't notice me like I knew it. After the battle was over, she walked up to me and asked me to check her deck. I checked it and handed it over to her. She said 'thank you' and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted her to know that I don't want to br 'just friends'. I love her, but for some reason I can't say it and I don't know why.

NOVEMBER

The phone rang while I was hanging out with Miwa and Ren. I answered the phone and it was her in the other end. I could tell that she was panicking when she talked to me. She then asked me weather I could go shopping with her because Shin had told her just now. I went over to her house. She came down all dressed up. So we went to shopping.

After two hours, a blanket of stars coverd the sky. We walked to her house under the twinkling stars. After we reached her house, she said 'thank you' and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'. I love her but for some reason I can't tell her and I don't know why.

AT THE PARTY

We were invited to a party which was conducted by Takuto Tatsunagi. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. She stared at Ren and Asaka who were dancing. I could tell that she wanted to dance as well. So I took her hand and walked to the dance floor. I stared at her while we were dancing. She smiled and stared at me with her crystal blue eyes.

After everything was over she said 'thank you' and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her that I love her. I wanted her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that and I know it. However I wanted to tell her that I don't want to be 'just friends'. I love her but I can't tell her and I don't know why.

DECEMBER

A day passed.. A week passed.. A month passed. Before I could blink we were graduated from high school. I stared at her as she talked with Asaka and Ren. I stared at her as she hugged Asaka. Ren and Miwa came up to me and teased me. I glared at them but smiled. We talked with each other and had fun.

Before everyone went home, she came up to me and hugged me as she smiled. I hugged her back. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said "You're my friend Kai, thank you!" She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I watched her as she walked away. I wanted to tell her that I don't want to be 'Just Friends'. I love her but I can't tell her and I don't know why.

A FEW YEARS LATER

Now I sit in the pews of the church. She is getting married. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that and I knew it. She came up to me and said "Kai, you came! Thank you!" and kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to tell her that I love her but I couldn't bring myself to tell her and I don't know why.

FUNERAL

Yeaes passed by and I looked down at the coffin of the girl who use to be my 'Friend'. At the the service they read a diary entry which she wrote in her high school years.

"I stared at him, wishing he were mine but he doesn't notice me like that and I know it. I want to tell him. I want him to know that I don't want to be 'Just Friends'. I love him, but I'm too shy to tell and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me that he loves me. I wish I did too.. I regret not telling him.. I Love You Kai.."

After hearing to that I cried. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wish I could have told that to her sooner. That I Love Misaki.. I just want one more chance to be with her... To be with the one I love.. Misaki..

**How is the story...Hate it, Like it, Love it or Dislike it?**

**Please Review!**

**Rinny: I finished another story**

**Kamui: You didn't mention me in the story!**

**Rinny: It's not like you have to be in every story...**

**Misaki: How could you kill me!**

**Rinny: I didn't kill you! You died yourself!**

**Misaki: Wha- I did not!**

**Miwa: Ren was mentioned in the story not me! (pouts)**

**Ren: Maybe I'm just too popular**

**Miwa: No you are not!**

**Asaka: Umm why is everyone like this? (sweat drops)**

**Rinny: Tell me about it..**

**Kai: I don't cry you! (murderous glare)**

**Rinny: I better run before Kai kills me! Please Review! (runs)**

**Kai and Misaki: Get back here!**


End file.
